Papá
by GalileaGalilei
Summary: One-shot basado en Naruto gaiden, manga protagonizado por Uchiha Sarada, situaciones ambientadas en la perspectiva de ella y Sasuke.


**...-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **¡Hola!, traigo un one-shot con lo sucedido del manga de hoy, me quede con ganas de mirar mas, a mis seguidoras de mi fic "Soledad en la Oscuridad" , la próxima semana estará disponible el epilogo, no e podido escribir nada, deberes en la escuela, lo típico, sin mas, dejo que leas estas palabras.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-Este será el día, hoy por fin conoceré a mi padre, después de tanto...**

 _Uchiha Sarada, se encontraba avanzando velozmente en rama en rama, alejándose del Nanadaime y_ _Chōchō._

 _Ella le había dicho al hokage que iría al baño, ella mentía claro, estaba impaciente , emocionada._

 **Feliz**

 _Toda su infancia había esperado este futuro momento, ahora tendría a su padre para pasear, entrenar y conversar._

 _Cuando ella era mas pequeña, y cuestionaba sobre su padre, su madre de vez en cuando esquivaba aquellas preguntas, le respondía cosas vagas, o ella ignoraba las interpelaciones , y en vez de responderle, la invitaba a dar un paseo._

 _Con forme ella iba creciendo, mas se daba cuenta de aquellas cosas que antes pasaba por alto._

 _Ella, por un tiempo dejo de presionar a su madre, pero ese dia, su sed de respuestas la rebaso, mirando a Boruto con su padre, a_ _Chōchō, Inojin y Shikadai, sentía que faltaba algo en su vida._

 _No sabia que hacer con aquel amor que le sobraba, amaba a su padre sin conocerlo del todo, mirándolo solamente de antiguas fotografías, así que ese día, llego a su casa para hablar con su madre, insistiéndole respuestas. No sin antes mirar aquel retrato de su familia, como siempre hacia._

 _Nuevamente se encontraba de pie frente aquel mueble donde reposaban aquellas imágenes, observo a su padre, ojos negros como ella, y cabello del casi mismo tono de azabache._

 _Dirigió su mirada a ella de pequeña, antes de que usara gafas, por ultima vez, miro de nuevo a los ojos de su padre, percatándose de algo que nunca se había cuestionado._

 **¿Su padre usara gafas?**

 **Escucho un pequeño ruido, que provenía del patio.**

.

-Mama, ¿Dónde estas?.- _hablo ella, avanzando unos pasos_.

.-Aquí, Sarada.- _respondió desde varios metros Sakura._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Hum?.- _pregunto su madre, nuevamente comenzaba a actuar de manera desinteresada._

.-¿Acaso papa tiene lentes?

.-No creo que el los tuviera...Supongo.

¿ _Por qué actúa así?, se supone que es su esposa, ¿No?, ella debe saber un dato como ese, esta vez no se la dejare fácil, mi madre tendrá que responderme ahora._

.-¿Supones?, te casaste con el...Y simplemente ¿Supones?.

 _Sakura bajo su mirada._

.-Bueno, tu padre nunca a estado mucho tiempo en la villa desde joven. Ahora es así pero...

 _De nuevo quiere dejar el tema aun lado, comienzo a enojarme de a poco, no es justo que no sepa de mi padre, no lo e visto, ¿Cómo luce el actualmente?, no lo se, ya no es como antes, necesito respuestas inmediatas, aunque para lograrlo tenga que decir palabras que podrían dañar a mama._

.-Madre...¿Realmente eres su esposa?.

 _Dirijo mi visión hacia ella, mirando como cambia su expresión serena, a una de enojo._

.-Ahora, ¿¡De que se trata todo esto!?, ¡Estas muy extraña este día!.- _exclamo mi progenitora._

.-Lo que realmente es extraño, es tu relación con papa. Y mas que extraño, parece un eufemismo, para ser honesta.

 _Mis ojos escosen, como si...Fuese a llorar, no debía, yo debería mostrarme seria ante esto._

.-¡Sarada!.- _dicho esto por la mujer, dirigió su puño al suelo, ocasionando un gran impacto, un fuerte temblor y sonido._

 _Nunca había visto esa faceta de mama, mis palabras...¿La habrán lastimado?, tal vez, yo creía que siendo un poco mas dura, lograría mi objetivo, al contrario, no solo la dañe emocionalmente a ella, sino...A mi misma._

.-Lamento haber levantado mi voz contigo, veras...Papa esta en una misión importante, ¡El volverá pronto!.

 _Mis lagrimas bajaban lentamente sobre mi mejillas._

.-¿Co-como estas tan segura?.- _inquirí._

.-Nuestros sentimientos son mutuos, por eso se que lo hará.

 _Un sonido nos alerto a ambas, aquel golpe de antes, ocasiono aquella grieta que al instante, termino por partir en dos nuestra casa._

.-¡Oh no!, ¡La casa!.- _expreso mama, nerviosa._

 _Al instante, ella cayo al suelo, inconsciente._

.-¡Mama!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿ _Cuánto falta para llegar a esa torre?, incremente aun mas mi velocidad._

Después de dejar a mama al cuidado de Shizune-san, me dirigí a la oficina del séptimo, el tal vez me respondería aquello que necesitaba saber.

Grata fue mi sorpresa, accidentalmente escuche detrás de la puerta un "Me reuniré con Sasuke". Era mi oportunidad perfecta, lo seguiré en su camino, y así conoceré a mi padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Oye Sarada, no vayas tan rápido, ¡Estoy cansada!.- chillo Chōchō.

.-Pues, si no quieres caminar, ¡Puedes rodar!

.-¡Eso es!

.-.-.-.-.

 _Un chico albino, apareció de la nada, mascullando unas palabras , casi incomprensibles._

.-Tu...Debes venir conmigo.- _hablo el sujeto_.

.-¿Y que si me niego?.- _respondí, firmemente._

 _De un pergamino invoco unas gigantescas armas, hábilmente las lanzo directo a mi._

 _Con un movimiento ágil, logre esquivarlas, contraatacarlas, y a la vez pisar las largas cadenas que las ataban, dejando la cuchilla, como objeto inútil._

¡Chōchō!

Mi amiga velozmente se posiciono a sus espaldas, utilizando la técnica de su clan, transformando su brazo, en uno gigante, como objetivo, aplastar al chico.

Escapo , con una velocidad inhumana.

Ahora el estaba encima de ella, atentando contra la vida de su compañera.

.-¡Chōchō!

En un santiamén, ambas nos encontrábamos bajo la capa del séptimo.

.-Esto es demasiado para un juego de niños.

.-¡El séptimo!.- _grito Chōchō_.

.-Aunque, creo que los niños de mi aldea son mas disciplinados.

 _Poco a poco, aquel hombre liberaba un chakra poderoso e inmenso._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Nanadaime-sama

.-Nanadaime esta bien, Sarada.

.-Hace rato, usted dijo que me contara algo sobre mi padre.

.-¡Ah! , es cierto, veamos...

.-El era realmente popular con las chicas en la academia...Igual que yo.

 _Sonreí , me alegraba que alguien estuviese contándome algo mas que el nombre de mi padre._

.-Y era bastante apuesto...Al igual que yo. ¡Sus notas eran las mejores de la academia!, al igual que las mías.

.-Momento, si las de el eran mejores, eso indica solo una persona , ¿No? , ¿Acaso no es un poco raro eso?.- _cuestiono la Akimichi._

.-Pero...¡El era antisocial y maleducado!...totalmente diferente a mi.

¿Mi padre fue así?

.-Pero...El es mi rival, eso no cambiara.

 _¿Su rival?, ¿Mi padre y el...?_

.-Sarada...Cuando te vi hace un momento, me recordaste mucho a Sasuke, cuando éramos niños.

.-Sasuke no usaba lentes, pero te ves igual a el, especialmente por los ojos, mas aun cuando despiertes el sharingan, lo cual puedo asegurar.

¿Soy como papa?

Parece como si...Nanadaime supiera lo que siempre e querido saber.

.-Pero tu forma de actuar, es como la de Sakura...Apuesto a que das miedo cuando estas molesta.- _Concluyo el._

 _No reprimí aquella gran sonrisa que se me escapo, aquello que decía, era verdadero, que el me dijera que mi parecido con mi madre se representaba en los actos, me hacia sentir igualmente contenta._

 _ **Estar junto al séptimo, me hace sentir segura.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Mientras yo me alejaba, con aquella excusa de ir al baño, ellos siguieron descansando, no puedo esperar mas._

 _E esperado toda mi vida para este momento, el ver a mi padre, es mi sueño._

 **Un sueño que cumpliré en cualquier instante.**

 _Solo un poco mas...Entonces podre finalmente..._

¡Conocer a mi padre!

 _¿Actualmente como luce?, ¿Qué hará al verme?, ¿Me esperara?_

 _Porque yo al verlo, me lanzare a abrazarlo._

 _Sintió un peculiar escozor en sus ojos, ¿Sera por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir?, tal vez, pero este era diferente, ella sentía como una energía fluía a través de sus ojos, sin tomarle importancia, continuo avanzando._

 _ **Papa...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Aquella gran torre, era aun mas inmensa, algo oscura, y vacía._

 _Jadeaba con cansancio, correr grandes distancias, pero no debía de quejarme, aquel esfuerzo tendría mi añorada recompensa._

 _El sonido de algo descendiendo me alerto, girándome para mirar de que se trataba._

 _Aquel que ocasiono ese ruido, un hombre, alto, de una estatura como la de Nanadaime._

 _El levanto su mirada, y yo...al poder mirarlo detalladamente..._

 _¡El era! , ¡El es mi padre!_

 _Claro que no lucia igual que aquella foto, era lógico, mismo cabello, mismos ojos, solo que su flequillo había crecido, el era Uchiha Sasuke, mi padre._

.-Papa... _-masculle, al borde de las lagrimas._

 _Estaba realmente feliz, por fin, frente a el..._

.-Así que lograste encontrar este lugar...

 _El lugar no me importa, al que realmente quería encontrar, es a ti...-pensó Sarada._

.-¿¡Eres amiga del raro ese!? .- _Exclamo el. Liberando su katana, apuntando mortalmente hacia ella._

.-¿Huh?.

 _¿Qué sucedía?, no entendía, ¿Por qué actúa el, como si...no me conociera?_

.-Papa...

.-¡Habla!.- _siseo el._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Había percibido el chakra de aquella niña aproximándose, para el no era una amenaza, pero tal vez ella lo ocultara._

 _Al mirarla mas de cerca, portaba el Sharingan, ¿Vendría por el, con las mismas intenciones que el otro?_

 _Tenia que ser precavido, aquel chico portaba el símbolo de su clan, y su kekkei genkai, no podía fiarse de nadie en ese momento._

 _El cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar, ¿Le tenia miedo quizás?_

 _No, ella temblaba porque comenzaba a llorar._

 _Al mirar, como lagrimas se deslizaban por su fino rostro, le recordó a Sakura._

 _Lo diferente aquí, es que aquella pequeña, no sollozaba, se limitaba a llorar en silencio._

 _Algo en su corazón se ablando, ¿Por qué se sentía mal?_

 _No bajaba su arma, aun no determinaba si era engaño o no._

.-¿Eres compañera de aquel chico, si o no?.- i _nquirió nuevamente._

.-¡Nose de quien hablas! - _espeto ella_

 _La mirada de aquella chica, cambio radicalmente, había algo en ella realmente familiar._

 _Ella poseía unos ojos que, dejando aun lado el sharingan, podría ver a través de ellos, sinceridad._

 _Eran unos ojos como los de Sakura._

 _Que con solo mirarla, sabia lo que ella pensaba y sentía._

 _¿Aquella niña, que sentía por el?_

 _Algo le decía que no era alguien por el cual estar precavido, que a su lado, no ocurriría nada malo, incluso ella despertaba en el , un sentimiento de protección._

 _Lentamente bajo su katana, guardándola en seguida._

 _Sarada se relajo un poco._

.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

.-Debes de saberlo, soy tu hija, después de todo.

 _¿Hija?_

.-¿Sa...Sarada?

.-Papa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¿Esta seguro que no hay probabilidad de que usted sea mi padre?, podremos hacer pruebas de paternidad y eso...

.-Chōchō, ya te dije que tus verdaderos padres son Chōji y Karui.- _contestaba Naruto divertido._

.-Bah, no me parezco en nada a ellos, usted y yo somos geniales, en algo debemos estar familiarizados, ¿No cree?.

.-Seguro-ttebayo.

.-¡Usted es genial!.- _alagaba la chica._

.-Heh.

.-Oiga, Parece que Sarada ya esta tardando demasiado.

.-Supongo que tienes razón.

 _Naruto se concentro por un breve tiempo, cuando entro en modo sabio, descubría que ocurría._

 _En dirección a la torre, percibió el chakra de Sarada, Abrazando a otro inmenso chakra, el cual el conocía bien._

.-Así que por fin están juntos eh, Sasuke-teme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola! , gracias por leer , es lo mínimo que puedo hacer a mis lectoras por todavía no tener listo el epilogo, el gaiden siempre queda en lo mas interesante, solo falta esperar otra semana, sin mas, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
